


Rites Profane

by toujours_nigel



Category: Mists of Avalon - Bradley
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Rites Profane

The earth demands consecration, tonight, Beltane fires and Beltane love, and you hold captive the bodies of all your household, and tempt them with a most Christian feast, my most Christian lord, for your most Christian wife.

Your most Christian wife, your Queen, your woman who I desire, your Gwenhwyfar, and mine, who I hold in my arms, here on your bed, and whose mouth I kiss, and whose body caress.

Are you so eager for a child, Arthur, that you would let another man have her, your wedded wife, in your marriage bed? Or are the snakes on your arms for more than mere show, my lord King, that you hold her captive in your arms as I place the horns on your head? But the horns have been always on your head, have they not? The King Stag of Dragon Isle, so willing, to let another take what you have won?

And this, are you eager for this, too, with her sated body between us, filled with your seed and mine, on this Beltane Eve, or look you upon this as payment? Or does this seem less a sin than the last? Cities were razed for this, my Gwydion, as this woman between us would be swift in reminding us, and it worships not the Goddess.

Better thus. For the Goddess wears my mother’s face. And her I will not worship.

You, King Stag, I will, this night when you have lit and not lit the Beltane fires.


End file.
